Rayman's Journeys: The Last Adventure
Rayman Journey's: The Last Adventure '- (''dosł. Podróże Raymana: Ostatnia Przygoda) - ostatnia gra z serii Rayman Journey's. Została stworzona (a raczej wymyślona) przez OwcaJa. Tak samo jak poprzednicy, jest ona w 2D. Rayman wygląda jak w Legends. Grafika została ulepszona o bardziej wyraźne 2.5D. Gra ukazała się na wszystkich platformach 7. i 8. generacji konsol, PC oraz PS2 w edycji ''Dawno, Dawno temu...''Na platformach PSV, WiiU, NDS, 3DS i PC dostępne jest na niektórych poziomach sterowanie myszką lub dotykiem. W nowym dziele Ubi dodano też możliwość sterowania w minigrach Kinect'em (edycje 1.0 i 2.0), Move'em, PS Camera, Wii'lotem, by żadna z platform nie była poszkodowana. Gra posiada solidny, polski i angielski dubbing. Możliwe jest granie kilkoma grywalnymi postaciami. Możliwe jest granie w kampanii w max. 4 osób, w minigrach 8 (lub mniej). Fabuła Gdy Rayman wraca ze swej poprzedniej przygody, chce odpocząć. Jednak kiedy chce sie już położyć na mięciutkim łóżku, okazuje się, że Rozdroża zostają zaatakowane przez kilka znanych nam postaci, Rayman niestety musi przybywać i ratować świat. Tymi znanymi postaciami są: Mr. Dark, Robo-piraci, Mroklumy, Kórliki, Magicy i Livingsony oraz Knaareni. Porywają oni... WSZYSTKICH (no może prawie)!!! Rayman postanawia poprosić o pomoc. Zgadzają się na to Globox, Tins Czarodziej, Tins Ninja i Murfy oraz Polokus. Po drodze do Mr. Darka, okazuje się, że Ly została zmieniona w kamień podczas ratowania przyjaciół z zamku i do odczarowania potrzebuje Wody Życia, która znajduje się na drugim końcu świata. Tak zaczęła się wielka i epicka przygoda! Cel jest jeden: dotarcie do Brzytwobrodego i jego ziomków w Hadesie! W wersji na platformy przenośne (oprócz PSV i 3DS) i PS2, Ly została porwana przez Darka i nie ma wzmianki o Wodzie Życia. Rozgrywka Rayman Journey's: The Last Adventure to platformówka. Podczas przygody Rayman i przyjaciele przemierzając Rozdroża (i nie tylko) chodzą i biegną w górę, lewo, prawo, w dół, a na 3DS'ie nawet w głąb ekranu! Postacie mogą biegać, skakać, atakować, a każda skórka (a raczej typ skórki) ma nawet swoją unikatową zdolność! W grze zbieramy lumy (NIE możemy spotkać króla lumów), Elektruny, Małaki i Małakowskie księżniczki. W grze znajdujemy też bronie ostatecznej destrukcji! Na każdym poziomie możemy zdobyć: - 100 Lumów (w sumie maksymalnie można ich zdobyć 7400 lub 3800. Lumy nie pojawiają się ponownie, gdy wejdziemy do tego samego etapu) - 3 (w wersji PS2, PSP i NDS) lub 5 (w wersjach na inne platformy) klatek z Lumami i Tinsami (maksymalnie 114 lub 370) - 1 Elektruna (maksymalnie 74 lub 38) W co drugim świecie (i nie tylko) występuje poziom ze skrzynką, w której zamknięta została księżniczka. Poziomy ''Poziomy i światy w wersjach: PC, X360, XOne, PS4, PS3, WiiU, Wii, 3DS i PSV'' Świat 1: Rozdroże Marzeń' Poziom 1: Początek tam gdzie zwykle... Poziom 2: Poszukiwanie pomocy. Poziom 3: Podróż przez dżunglę. Poziom 4: Jak przekonać Polokusa, oto jest pytanie. Poziom 5: Tinsy!!! Poziom 6: Wyruszyć... ale gdzie jest Ly?! 'Świat 2: Pustynie Knaarenów i nie tylko' Poziom 7: Stoi jak kamień Poziom 8: Nie dotykaj tego piasku! Poziom 9: Powrót mięsożerców Poziom 10: Wyssane kolory... WRACAJCIE!!! Poziom 11: Szukając łodzi Poziom 12: Wypływamy! Poziom Bonusowy 1: Cenne znalezisko 'Świat 3: Rozbici Rozbitkowie' Poziom 13: Rejs i Titanic Poziom 14: Pożywmy się wodą życia Poziom 15: Materiały Poziom 16: Mr Dark, ty tutaj? Poziom 17: Lot balonem Poziom 18: Okropny Ostrzał Poziom Bonusowy 2: Skrzynia ze skarbem 'Świat 4: Powrót do Pustyń Knaarenów' Poziom 19: Nie zbyt krzywo... nie zbyt prosto... Poziom 20: Ale on tu stała!!! Poziom 21: Powróćmy Poziom Bonusowy 3: Zamiast Ly księżniczka Poziom 28: Dobra, lecę po ciebie. Poziom 29: Zamek króla Knaarenów i pirat Poziom 30: Ly! 'Świat 5: W poszukiwaniu Ly' Poziom 22: Pacnij w to! Poziom 23: To w górę, to w dół, a to do nas Poziom 24: Zmniejszenie, powiększenie... Poziom 25: Czołg z piratem w kabinie... to musi coś znaczyć... Poziom 26: Ucieczka Poziom 27:Brzytwobrody... i jego niecne powody... ON UCIEKŁ!!! 'Świat 6: Woda, 20 litrów prawdziwej wody' Poziom 31: Podwodna baza Livingstonów... Poziom Bonusowy 4: Pływająca skrzynia Poziom 32: ... a raczej podróż do niej. Poziom 33: Przeciągnij to! Poziom 34: Jesteśmy mali i brutalni (cz. 1) Poziom 35: Jesteśmy mali i brutalni (cz. 2) Poziom 36: Livingstony pokonane, zostali tylko Magicy, Robo-piraci, Kórliki, Mroklumy! 'Świat 7: Wieeelki dom Magika I' Poziom 37: Parter Poziom 38: Tunele pełne mysz i strych Poziom 39: Sypialnia... Poziom Bonusowy 5: Ostatnia księżniczka... chyba jednak nie... 'Świat 8: Podróż do Hadesu' Poziom 40: Nie, owoce, nie!!! Poziom 41: '''Poziom Muzyczny': Sprint kochać i bieg też! Poziom 42: Poziom Muzyczny: Rapowe gwiazdy Poziom 43: Ścieżka Życia Poziom 44: Poziom Muzyczny: Noc w dżungli Poziom 45: Droga mocy Poziom 46: Poziom Muzyczny: Strzałki Poziom 47: Poziom Muzyczny: Lawina! Poziom 48: Wejście... 'Świat 9: Hades' Poziom 49: Ogromna ciemność Poziom 50: W poszukiwaniu światła Poziom 51: Zamczysko pełne strachu i Mroklumów Poziom Bonusowy 6: Księżniczka Ciemności Poziom 52: Za domem Poziom 53: Kórlicza rozwałka Poziom 54: Rabbid-King 'Świat 10: Ostatnia podróż' Poziom 55: Stąd już nie powrócisz... Poziom 56: Śmiercionośna podróż w czasie Poziom 57: Zmarła... Poziom 58: Roboty zniszczone... Poziom 59: ...a jednak nie! Poziom Bonusowy 7: Księżniczka dawnej ery Poziom 60: Pomocy!!! 'Świat 11 Bonusowy: Kraina Żywych Umarlaków' Poziom 61: Różowe Lasy Roślin i Umarlaki Poziom 62: Obrazkowe Miasto Umarlaków Poziom Bonusowy 8: Funky Queen Poziom 63: Ciasteczkowy Zamek i Umarlaki Poziom 64: Muzy i Umarlaki Poziom 65: Jaskinie, góry oraz Umarlaki Poziom 66: Poziom Muzyczny: Ach, te wspomnienia <3 Poziomy i światy w wersjach: PS2, NDS i PSP 'Świat 1: Las Marzeń' Poziom 1: Dżunglowy początek Poziom 2: Tinsy, Globox i ktoś jeszcze. Poziom 3: Poziom Muzyczny: Wylot w kosmos i z powrotem. Poziom 4: Nie ma Ly? Poziom 5: Livingstoony? Usp. Boss1 Poziom Bonusowy: Różowe Lasy Roślin 'Świat 2: Knaareni' Poziom 6: Śmiertelny piasek. Poziom 7: Piaskowy wąż. Poziom 8: Reflux, ty żyjesz? Poziom 9: Poziom Muzyczny: Ucieczka przed Reflux'em Poziom 10: Knaaren, który chce cię zabić.Boss2 Poziom Bonusowy: Cenne znalezisko 'Świat 3: Woda, woda, za dużo jej tu.' Poziom 11: Płynąć do ich bazy! Poziom 12: Kraby? O nie! Poziom 13: Poziom Muzyczny: Rekin! Poziom 14: Baza Kórlików Poziom 15: Pan Królik i jego problemy.Boss3 Poziom Bonusowy: Skrzynia ze skarbem 'Świat 4: Mroklumy są złe' Poziom 16: Uwaga! Trująca woda! Poziom 17: Poziom Muzyczny: Mroklumowy i... bombowy Poziom 18: Czarne Lodowce Poziom 19: Andre? Poziom 20: Niecne zamiary.Boss4 Poziom Bonusowy: Zamiast Ly księżniczka 'Świat 5: W poszukiwaniu Ly i Dark!' Poziom 21: Poziom Muzyczny: Szybka podróż do Zamku Poziom 22: Mali i wspaniali Poziom 23: Powiększasz Poziom 24: Ly! Poziom 25: To znowu ty!Boss5 Poziom Bonusowy: Pływająca Skrzynia 'Świat 6: Hades.' Poziom 26: Poziom Muzyczny: Bieg w ciemnościach. Poziom 27: Magicy pokonani.Boss6 Poziom 28: Pac, pac i pac! Poziom 29: Skok w dół Poziom 30: Klęska.Boss7 'Świat 7 Bonusowy: Kraina Żywych Umarlaków v.2.0' Poziom 31: Pac, pac i pac! v2.0 Poziom 32: Szybki jak błyskawica! Poziom 33: Ostatni raz! Poziom Bonusowy: Funky Queen. Postaci grywalne Postacie w wersjach: PC, X360, XOne, PS3, PS4, PSV, Wii, WiiU i 3DS *Rayman (od początku) *Globox (od początku) *Tins Gotyk (od poziomu 5) *Tins Mieszkaniec (od poziomu 5) *Ly (tylko niektóre poziomy) *Murfy (tylko niektóre poziomy) Postaci dostępne za lumsy, zniszczone klatki lub elektruny *Uglette (100 lumów) *Małak Ray (500 lumów) *Raybox (800 lumów) *Muzyk (1000 lumów) *Tarayzan (1500 lumów) *Małak Ninja (2000 lumów) *MałGlob (2250 lumów) *Rayomz (2500 lumów) *Super Globox (3000 lumów) *Małak Czarodziej (3500 lumów) *Pierwszy Grand Minimus (4000 lumów) *Raymesis (4500 lumów) *Pan Lums (4600 lumów) *Małak Pustelnik (4800 lumów) *Raymolk (5500 lumów) *Globolk (6000 lumów) *Płonący Małak (6500 lumów) *Poglox (7400 lumów) *Dark Rayman (74 elektruny) *Clark (100 klatek) *Ponury Żniwiarz (200 klatek) *Betilla (300 klatek) *Pan Kórlik (350 klatek) *Fotograf (360 klatek) *Złoty Małak (370 klatek) Księżniczki *Barbara (ś2) *Aurora (ś3) *Estelia (ś4) *Urszula (ś6) *Olimpia (ś7) *Persefona (ś9) *Tequlia (ś10) *Tensette (ś11) Postaci ekskluzywne *Ray Hydraulik (tylko WiiU) *Glob Hydraulik (tylko 3DS) *Auro Peach (tylko Wii) *Splinter Ray (tylko Xbox 360) *Glob Cell (tylko Xbox One) *Assasin Ray (tylko PlayStation 3) *Aveline (tylko PlayStation 4) *Ray of Persia (tylko PlayStation Vita) *Funky Ray (tylko PC) Postacie w wersjach: PS2, NDS i PSP *Rayman (od początku) *Globox (od poziomu 2) *Tins Gotyk (od poziomu 2) *Tins Mieszkaniec (od poziomu 2) *Murfy (tylko niektóre poziomy) Postaci dostępne za lumsy, zniszczone klatki lub elektruny *Czerwony Globox (1000 lumów) *Małak Ray (2000 lumów) *Pustynny Małak (3000 lumów) *Ponury Żniwiarz (3500 lumów) *Clark (3800 lumów) *Złoty Małak (114 klatek) *Bettila (38 elektrunów) Księżniczki *Barbara (ś1) *Aurora (ś2) *Estelia (ś3) *Urszula (ś4) *Olimpia (ś5) *Tensette (ś7) Postaci ekskluzywne *Ray Vass (tylko PlayStation 2) *Far Glob (tylko PlayStation Portable) *Małak Bowser (tylko Nintendo DualScreen) Umiejętności specjalne *Rayman - jego atak ma największy zasięg. *Globox - potrafi pływać w wodzie, w której jest większe ciśnienie. *Gotycki Małak - umie dłużej unosić się w powietrzu. *Wielki Minimus - umie biegać po ścianach i skakać po nich. *Ly - wyczarowuje bloki, by można było się dostać na wysokie platformy. *Murfy - potrafi przecinać liny, jeść itp. *Uglette - ma wbudowany radar sekretów. *Małak Ray - potrafi wejść do miejsc, które nie są dostępne dla innych. *Raybox - zbiera 2 razy więcej punktów za pokonanie przeciwnika. *Muzyk - potrafi zagrać na gitarze, co zdezorientowuje przeciwników. *Tarayzan - wysoko skacze. *Małak Ninja - jest super szybki. *MałGlob - zbiera dwa razy więcej punktów kiedy szybuje. *Rayomz - potrafi łapać się gałęzi. *Super Globox - potrafi cały czas latać. *Małak Czarodziej - potrafi wyczarować platformy. *Pierwszy Grand Minimus - zadaje dwa razy większy damage kiedy kuca. *Raymesis - umie wtapiać się w tłum, przez co wrogowie go ignorują. *Pan Lums - przyciąga do siebie lumsy. *Małak Pustalnik - na planszach pustynnych, może chodzić po piasku. *Raymolk - potrafi czytać starożytne hieroglify. *Globolk - umie niszczyć pradawne ściany. *Płonący Małak - umie chodzić przez krótki czas po ogniu. *Poglox - potrafi zabijać innych bohaterów. *Dark Rayman - przeciwnicy go nie atakują. *Clark - zabija wszystkich wrogów 1 uderzerzeniem. *Ponury Żniwiarz - może zbierać serca do zębów. Maksymalnie może zdobyć 10 serc. *Betilla - potrafi rzucać czrami które unieruchamiają przeciwników. *Pan Kórlik - ogłusza na chwilę przecikników soim krzykiem. *Fotograf - może w każdym miejscu umieścić checkpoint. *Złoty Małak - oślepia przeciwników swoim blaskiem. *Wszystkie księżniczki - potrafią wezwać pomoc. *Postaci ekskluzywne - brak. Bronie ostatecznej destrukcji *Przedmioty występujące na wszystkich platformach poza PC. Bronie: *Karabin lumowy *Łuk elektrunowy *Olimpijska tarcza *Dynamit Murfy'ego *Narty Sssama Mapa Przeciwnicy Za każdego przeciwnika dostajemy określoną liczbę lumów. Występują tu WSZYSCY wrogowie z Raya Legends, Classic i Origins, anulowani wrogowie z tych gier oraz mroklumy i robo piraci. Sterowanie 'PC:' '->' - ruch w prawo <-''' - ruch w lewo '''/|\ - podniesie rąk do góry, wycelowanie w górę \|/ - schylenie się Spacja - skok Z''' - atak '''Z(przytrzymanie) - silny atak z długim zasięgiem Spacja + \|/ '''+ '''A - atak miazgą X''' - wyjęcie broni '''Lewy przycisk myszy - strzał (po wyjęciu broni dalekiego dystansu) Prawy przycisk myszy - przeładowanie broni Spacja '''+ '''spacja(przytrzymanie) - helikopter C''' - umiejętności '''SHIFT - bieg LPM - użyj Murfy'ego (tylko na niektórych lvlach) 'X360 i XOne:' Left Analog Stick, D-Pad - poruszanie się A '''- skok '''X - atak X'''(przyrzymanie) - silny atak z długim dystansem '''A + \|/ + X - miazga Y -''' wyjęcie broni '''LT, LB - strzał (po wyjeciu broni dalekiego dystansu) RB - przeładowanie. A '''+ A'(przytrzymanie) - helikopter '''RT' - bieg B '- użyj Mufry'ego. 'PS2, PS3 i PS4: ''' '''L3, krzyżak - poruszanie się X''' - skok '''[] (kwadrat) - atak [](przyrzymanie) - silny atak z długim dystansem X + \|/ + [] - miazga Y -''' wyjęcie broni '''L1, L2 - strzał (po wyjeciu broni dalekiego dystansu) R2 - przeładowanie. X '''+ X'(przytrzymanie) - helikopter '''R1' - bieg () (kółko) '- użyj Mufry'ego. 'WiiU: ''' '''Analog, krzyżak - poruszanie się B''' - skok '''Y - atak Y'''(przyrzymanie) - silny atak z długim dystansem '''B + \|/ + Y - miazga L1 -''' wyjęcie broni '''L2 - strzał (po wyjeciu broni dalekiego dystansu) A''' - przeładowanie. 'A '+ A'(przytrzymanie) - helikopter '''oba R' - bieg Ekran na padlecie- użyj Mufry'ego. 'Wii: ' Analog - poruszanie się A''' - skok 'R '- atak '''R(przyrzymanie) - silny atak z długim dystansem A + \|/ + R - miazga Potrząśnięcie willotem -''' wyjęcie broni '''C - strzał (po wyjeciu broni dalekiego dystansu) Posunięcie willota szybko do przodu - przeładowanie. A '''+ A'(przytrzymanie) - helikopter '''Z' - bieg Żyroskop dowolnie '- użyj Mufry'ego. 'PSV: ''' '''Left Stick, krzyżak - poruszanie się X''' - skok '''[] (kwadrat) - atak [](przyrzymanie) - silny atak z długim dystansem X + \|/ + [] - miazga Y -''' wyjęcie broni '''L - strzał (po wyjeciu broni dalekiego dystansu) ()- przeładowanie. X '''+ X'(przytrzymanie) - helikopter '''R' - bieg Ekran dotykowy '- użyj Mufry'ego. '3DS: Analog, krzyżak - poruszanie się B''' - skok '''Y - atak Y'''(przyrzymanie) - silny atak z długim dystansem '''B + \|/ + Y - miazga X -''' wyjęcie broni '''L - strzał (po wyjeciu broni dalekiego dystansu) A''' - przeładowanie. 'A '+ A'(przytrzymanie) - helikopter '''R' - bieg Dolny ekran '- użyj Mufry'ego. 'PSP: ''' '''Stick, krzyżak - poruszanie się X''' - skok '''[] (kwadrat) - atak [](przyrzymanie) - silny atak z długim dystansem X + \|/ + [] - miazga Y -''' wyjęcie broni '''L - strzał (po wyjeciu broni dalekiego dystansu) Trójkąt- przeładowanie. X '''+ X'(przytrzymanie) - helikopter '''R' - bieg () (kółko) '- użyj Mufry'ego. 'NDS: Krzyżak - poruszanie się B''' - skok '''Y - atak Y'''(przyrzymanie) - silny atak z długim dystansem '''B + \|/ + Y - miazga X -''' wyjęcie broni '''L - strzał (po wyjeciu broni dalekiego dystansu) A''' - przeładowanie. 'A '+ A'(przytrzymanie) - helikopter '''R' - bieg Dolny ekran '''- użyj Mufry'ego. Edycje gry Edycja Kolekcjonerska thumb|394px|none Ciekawostka: edycję wydało studio Barbara Soft. Jego logo znajduje się prawym dolnym rogu. '''Edycja Kolekcjonerska zawiera: *grę Rayman Jaurney's: The Last Adventure, *dodatek Ray Potter, *kolekcjonerską figurkę Raymana, *magnes na lodówkę z Globoxem, *naklejkę z Barbarą, *grę na smartfon. Galeria Kategoria:Gry